


Eds.

by sweetxemin



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Too much feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxemin/pseuds/sweetxemin
Summary: «La música son sentimientos, Eddie. No le dedicas una canción a cualquiera»Eddie y Richie han sido amigos toda la vida, pasar la navidad junto con los perdedores podría cambiar la visión que tienen sobre su amistad.





	Eds.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que subo aquí, durante mucho tiempo este ha sido mi lugar favorito para leer, pero hasta ahora me he animado a escribir, espero que les guste:)

Otro día comenzaba, las clases estaban terminando y las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban cada vez más. No podía decir que estuviese emocionado por salir, en realidad era toda una odisea el volver a casa para navidad y a veces tenía unas ganas enormes de quedarse en el campus, incluso si era el único idiota que lo hacía. 

Aunque, bien podría pasar las fiestas con Beverly y Ben, quienes compartían piso cerca de la NYU o con Bill y Stan, quienes estaban a unos minutos de Juilliard, universidad a la que asistía el último. 

Los siete de ellos no habían perdido comunicación como Eddie se había temido en el último grado de escuela, la necesidad de escapar de Derry los había impulsado, pero estaban tan apegados los unos a los otros que inconscientemente terminaron repartidos en diferentes universidades en la misma ciudad a excepción de Mike, que había sido aceptado en MIT, pero de igual forma le veían muy seguido. 

— ¡Eddie Spaghetti! — Dios, el único que podría ser dueño de esa voz y llamarle tan ridículamente era Richie. Estaban juntos en Columbia, aunque Richie siempre ha sido más artístico por lo que sus carreras no les permitían verse tan seguido y desistieron de la idea de tener un piso juntos, pues ambos se pasaban más el tiempo en la universidad que en algún otro lugar. — Eds, mi amor, te he buscado por todo el campus. 

— No me llames, Eds, idiota. — después de todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, Eddie ya no lo decía tan enserio. — ¿qué querías? 

— Qué boquita, Kaspbrak, ¿así besas a tu madre? — rió — te quería decir que con los chicos estamos planeando pasar las fiestas aquí, estoy seguro de que no quieres regresar a casa con tu flamante madre y tus adorables tías que lastiman tus bonitas mejillas, ¿o si? 

— Estaba pensando pedirle alojamiento a Bev y Ben, así que estoy disponible para cualquier plan que incluya quedarse aquí. — se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar, tenía que llegar a la biblioteca antes de que se llenara, las semanas de exámenes eran pesadas y su compañero de cuarto tenía unos métodos de estudio demasiado ruidosos. 

Richie le siguió de cerca mientras hablaba de que efectivamente, se quedarían en el apartamento de Bev y Ben, el cual era excesivamente grande, "departamento de niños ricos" decía Richie siempre que hablaba de el. Aunque en realidad todo se resumía a que la madre de Beverly había dejado una cuenta de ahorros desde antes de casarse, planeando dejarla para cuando sus futuros hijos fueran a la universidad y los padres de Ben habían hecho lo mismo, aunque estos en realidad si tenían más ingresos y posibilidades de darle a su hijo una relajada vida universitaria. 

Al llegar al edificio, se detuvo unos pasos antes de la entrada para mirar a Richie, quien venía tan inmerso contándole sobre su plan, que casi choca con él. — ¿Qué pasa, Spaghetti? — Dios, odiaba tanto cuando le llamaba así. 

— ¿A dónde vas, idiota? — definitivamente no quería ser acompañado por Richie, venía huyendo de su compañero de habitación, dejar que Richie lo acompañara a estudiar siendo que él es cien veces más ruidoso que su rommie, era estúpido. 

— Aw, vamos Eds, solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermoso bebé, no seas malo. — el nombrado niega repetidamente con la cabeza, y murmura un pequeño "no me sigas" a pesar de saber que eso no funcionará con Richie, pues puede sentirlo caminar tras él. 

Es contradictora la forma en la que su mente piensa, por un lado quiere a Richie lo más lejos de él y por el otro, no quiere apartarse nunca. Casi muere de felicidad al enterarse que asistirían juntos a la universidad, importándole muy poco donde quedara el resto de sus amigos, si estaba con Richie, todo lo demás se acomodaba a la perfección. 

Es su segundo año en Columbia, las cosas para ambos van muy bien y las conversaciones sobre mudarse juntos han regresado, Eddie detesta a su compañero de habitación, es un desastre andando y pone música a todo volumen para estudiar, a pesar de las quejas del más pequeño. Siguen pasando más tiempo en la universidad que en los dormitorios, pero Richie le ha dicho varias veces que sería mil veces más cómodo tener su propio espacio. 

— Hey, Eds, encontré un lugar muy bonito y poco costoso que te gustará, podemos ir a verlo mañana, ¿te parece? — 

— Genial. ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Intento estudiar. 

— Claro, pero... 

— Estoy estudiando, Rich. 

••• 

Richie se despide de él cuando el silencio es demasiado insoportable, no dice nada porque sabe que al más pequeño no le gusta ser interrumpido, simplemente deja un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza y se marcha, Eddie piensa que su corazón no puede ir más rápido en ese momento. 

Cuando cae la noche y cree que no puede soportar más, recoge sus libros y emprende el camino a su dormitorio, todavía hay algunos alumnos en la biblioteca, pero la mayoría se han marchado también. 

La noche es un poco fría y cuando por fin llega al lugar, tiene que rezarle a todo el que pueda escucharlo, que su compañero de habitación ya haya terminado su sesión de estudios, lamentablemente no es así. Al llegar al pasillo, puede escuchar claramente el escándalo, a pesar de que aún falten cuatro habitaciones antes de llegar a la suya. 

«Dios, lo odio tanto»

Entra a la habitación y toma un cambio de ropa, el chico ni siquiera nota su presencia y Eddie no está sorprendido. Sale de ahí directo hacia el dormitorio de Richie, apenas abre la puerta para salir de su edificio y el frío golpea directo en su rostro, las temperaturas eran más bajas por la noche, pero no esperaba un cambio tan brusco. 

Ajustó su bufanda y emprendió su camino, el edificio donde Richie se quedaba era un poco lejano a su dormitorio, podía soportar caminar pero no a su roommate. 

Cuando llegó al lugar, las puertas se encontraban cerradas, y antes de que pudiera llamar a Richie, alguien la abrió para él. — ¿No es muy tarde para visitas, Eddie? — 

— Oh, James... — se sonrojó — en realidad estoy huyendo de mi compañero de cuarto, estoy pidiéndole alojo a Richie esta noche. 

James había estado tras Eddie por un año entero, todo el mundo lo supo menos él. Era compañero de Richie, en su primer año de universidad Eddie parecía no poder encontrar amigos, por lo que sus horas libres las vivía con el rizado, ahí conoció a James. Nunca tuvo mucho contacto con él, Richie siempre aparecía cuando el chico quería empezar una conversación y Eddie nunca estuvo particularmente interesado. El castaño se enteró de aquel crush un año después, cuando James parecía haberlo superado, así que no tuvo nada de que preocuparse. 

Sin embargo, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso a su lado, tal vez era incomodidad. — Bien, entonces vamos, Eddie, no queremos que mueras de frío. — las sonrisas de James eran muy bonitas, pero Eddie ya tenía una que le hacía flotar. 

Caminaron juntos hacia el cuarto de Richie, James se quedaba un par de habitaciones antes, por lo que todo el camino fue con él. Era un chico respetuoso y procuraba que sus temas de conversación fueran algo en lo que Eddie estuviera interesado. 

Aunque si le preguntan, era un poco extraño que ese chico supiera tanto de él.

«¿Le habrá preguntado a Richie?»

— Así que... Eddie, me preguntaba si te gustaría salir el sábado, ya sabes, habrá una pequeña fiesta para festejar el fin de los exámenes, podemos ir a comer y luego ir juntos. — 

Se encontraban en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de Richie, lo único que tenía que hacer era declinar y entrar, pero por alguna razón no podía responder. 

James y Eddie nunca habían sido cercanos, pero después de enterarse de su enamoramiento, el más pequeño comenzó a verlo como raro y lindo a la vez. Tal vez y solo tal vez era hora de que comenzara a darle una oportunidad a otras personas. 

— ¡Eds, mi amor! Te estaba esperando, he ido a comprar la cena para ambos y me he quedado afuera para ver si venías, que desconsiderado, eres Spaghetti. — la nariz roja de Richie Tozier confirmaba que decía la verdad, y esas dos bolsas de su restaurante favorito en el campus, también. 

— Pero no te avisé que vendría. 

— Noup, pero es mi deber saber cuando mi Eddie me necesita, supuse que el increíble Adrian se quedaría estudiando toda la noche, le mandé un mensaje para saber si estabas ahí y dijo que te habías ido. 

«Ese bastardo, ¿me vio salir?»

— Hey, James, supongo que tú le abriste la puerta a mi bebé, gracias, amigo. — pasó una de las bolsas a su mano izquierda para poder palmear al chico en el hombro. — vamos Eds, no queremos que la fabulosa pasta se enfríe. 

A penas agitó la mano para despedirse del chico, pues el rizado ha estaba jalándole hacia la habitación. — No puedo creerlo Eds, engañándome frente a mis narices. 

— Cállate idiota, ¿siempre eres tan inoportuno? al menos hoy pudo terminar de invitarme. 

— ¿Le dijiste que sí? — 

— ¿Te preocupa? Ni siquiera alcancé a decir algo, tú y tu bocaza aparecieron, ¿mi amor, bebé, mi Eds? ahuyentas a todos mis pretendientes, Richard. 

— ¿Para qué quieres pretendientes cuando me tienes a mi, Eds? — habló distraídamente mientras ponía música, los acordes de "And I love her" de los Beatles comenzaron a salir de los altavoces, apenas audibles para ser la música de fondo de su cena. 

— Cállate y come, Richie. — un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas — y no me llames Eds, imbécil.


End file.
